Movie Night
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: Danny doesn't bring home the movie that Lindsay wanted for movie night. She doesn't mind. However, while watching it, she freaks out. But Danny is there to confort her. Plus, she makes tasty snacks for the D/L movie night! Just a lil one shot.


A/N: Just a lil one shot. I thought I had submited it but I hadn't, have now lol. Don't own anything. If it's confusing basically Danny and Lindsay are having movie night and Danny brings home Freddy vs Jason, and Lindsay doens't watch horror movies, not since the friends incident.

* * *

She does not like popcorn. Therefore, movie nights never featured the stuff. Movie nights were never planned for one specific night either, unlike most couples movie nights. But with a job like theirs, they never knew when they had a night long enough to reach the ending of a film. Nevertheless, they did have a routine whenever they _tried_ to have movie night. Danny was the one who went out to get the movie, he would choose. Lindsay of course would drop hints all throughout the week on what type of movie she wanted to watch, but he was the one that went to the rental. While he was out, she would make her equivalent to popcorn. Chocolate peanut butter pizza was that equivalent. She thought it tasted much better, and it did. Even Danny had to admit it; Lindsay's oversized chocolate cookies tasted gorgeous. This was a surprise because Lindsay couldn't cook, unless the ingredients included chocolate or something sweet. If it didn't, the kitchen would turn into a practice area for a trainee NYFD and the food would taste…odd, and would be a dark shade of black. Once the snack was done, the wine was poured and the beer was chilled and left in the bottle (that's how Danny liked it) she would get into her favourite comfy clothes and light her favourite scented candles. She would dim the lights and make sure the couch was covered in her favourite throw from the bed, and a couple of pillows. Another factor of their routine was that they always snuggled on the couch and wrapped themselves in the throw. It was their time. Nobody could get in the way, no cases, and no cell calls, nobody interfering the precious time.

Danny was always quick getting the movie. This night he had rented Freddy vs. Jason. Only because he thought it was hilarious. It wasn't the film that Lindsay had been hinting all week, but he really didn't want to buy the notebook, he wasn't going to fall under the 'notebook' spell. He hoped she wouldn't flip. But they hadn't had movie night in ages, so she would be grateful whatever they were watching, he thought.

As he stepped through the front door, the darkness shocked him a little; normally she would still be cooking, with the lights on. He chucked to himself when he heard her singing to herself in the bedroom. Silently, he kicked his shoes off, hung his jacket on the hook and dropped his keys on the counter, along with the DVD. As he made his way to the bedroom, he caught a glimpse of the snacks on the coffee table. The layout impressed him. She had made it special. The cookie pizza thing that she had learnt to make from her mother, was laid out on a large sliver dish in the centre, their drinks were together at the top and there were lots of little plates filled with different snacks, Oreos, corn chips and her favourite, marshmallows. She really did have a sweet tooth. He smiled as he crept into their bedroom, the only light on was the bedside lamp, to see her dancing around singing to her Ipod, which she had in her ears. He couldn't contain his laughter, he sat down on the bed and watched her. She hadn't noticed him yet and kept on singing to Dancing through life from the musical Wicked. She was obsessed with it, dragged Danny to see the show at least twice. In order to persuade him she said that he had dragged her to thousand of Yankee games, in the pouring rain, amongst drunken fat guys. She was right so he had to give in. of course he hated every minute of it, he wasn't a musical person. However, it was times like these when he thanked god for "Wicked". It was then that Danny realised that he had drifted off into a dreamland, and Lindsay had realised that he was home, admiring the show. She had turned off her ipod and placed her hands on her hips, inching towards Danny.

"Something funny Messer?" It took all her will power not to laugh. When he didn't respond she realised he wasn't in this world, so she decided to take this opportunity to her advantage. Like a cat, she pounced on him, forcing him to fall back onto the bed and snap out of his daydream. He grunted in pain but then smiled at her. Their faces were inches apart. She smiled sweetly back at him and he held her hips. "See something funny Messer?" she whispered, this time still smiling.

"Yeah, your little musical you just performed." He replied. Lindsay giggled and got off of him and walked into the living room, throwing behind her, "I'll let you see another little show after movie night." Danny was left speechless and quickly chased after her to see her frown at the movie he had chosen. She stared at the DVD case that lay on the kitchen counter. He inched closer, afraid that she would hit him or something. But she didn't. She just bit her lip, snapped out of her trance, and turned to Danny with a forced smile.

"What's wrong? Is it the film? I'll take it back if you want me to." Danny rambled, but Lindsay cut him off with a sweet short kiss. "It's fine Danny, I've never seen it before so it's fine." She reassured him as she grabbed it and walked over to the TV, placing it in the DVD player and sitting on the couch. Danny followed her and sat next to her, pulling her into a comfortable embrace. As the film started, Lindsay was still a little unsure about it. She had never been too interested in horror movies when she was younger. Considering the fact that she was starring in her own horror movie at the time. But this horror movie seemed ok. As it began, but then as it progressed, Lindsay got even more uneasy, and Danny noticed. She had hogged the entire throw, pulling it up to her face. The film wasn't even that scary. She had drunk all her wine. As in the half-full bottle that was now empty and she had eaten most of the cookie. She had gone to the "bathroom" several times", Danny began to sense that she wasn't enjoying the movie. He grabbed the remote and pressed pause, causing her to turn round against him and raise one eyebrow at him. He turned round and rested against the arm of the couch and looked down at her with a concerning stare.

"What?" she exclaimed, clueless.

Danny sighed. "You don't like the film, so I stopped it." he pointed out.

"What…I like the film" she lied, and he could tell.

"Lindsay, no you don't. You've used the bathroom excuse like 7 times." He pointed out.

"I've drunk a lot of wine!" she retorted sitting up.

Danny laughed. "Yeah, that's another thing, you've finished the bottle! Look Montana, this film ain't even that scary!" He leaned in closer to her.

She remained distant, and this made Danny worry.

"Montana, what's up?" he whispered, stroking her cheek. She turned away.

"I don't like horror movies." He could barely hear her, but she when she turned back her face nearly broke his heart. He eyes showed that they were threatening to shed tears.

"Why Montana? Didn't you and your girlfriends watch tonnes of horror movies at your girly sleepovers?" he tried to cheer her up, not realising that what he just said had caused her nightmares to creep up on her again. He realised when her eyes widened and she moved away from him slightly. His hand covered his mouth slightly as his eyes too grew wider.

"Oh god, I am so sorry Linds. I didn't…I didn't realise…"

Lindsay shook her head and closed her eyes. "It's alright Danny." She rushed and opened her eyes again, using a faint smile as a reassurance.

Danny's heart returned to its normal beat and he pulled Lindsay closer. He kissed her lips slowly and passionately. When he pulled apart, she was back to her original self, smiling brightly at him. She rested her forehead on his and kissed his nose.

"I love you." He said, and she replied with a smile. "I love you too."

Unexpectantly he picked her up, causing her to giggle and squirm. "Danny, what about the movie!" she shouted in between laughter. "You don't wanna watch it. Next time I'll get what you want. Plus…you promised me a show." he took her into the dark bedroom. For once, they were both happy that they didn't reach the end of the movie.

* * *

The end xoxox.


End file.
